iThink You Should Shut Up
by bethbky
Summary: "Would you two just get a room already?" Carly shouts, surprising herself. She covers her mouth as if it would push the words back in her chops. Too late Carls. You've done the damage. And now it's awkward again! Seddie One-Shot.


One shot  
Summary: '"Would you two just get a room already?" Carly shouts, surprising herself. She covers her mouth as if it would push the words back in her chops. Too late Carls. You've done the damage. And now it's awkward again!' Seddie

Inspired by the song, Shut Up & Kiss Me - Orianthi  
Check it out, cool song.  
Before I let you read! I am ENGLISH from BRITAIN! I spell things differently from you Americans. So if you see a word that isn't spelt right that's because we spell some things differently.  
So shut up. Love your food though.

* * *

You're chilled out, on the couch. I'm hyper on the new Peppy Cola. It has more sugar in one can than 4 regular Peppy Colas. I'm jumping on the couch, you're trying to act like you don't care, but I see your hair bouncing to my jumps and your chocolate brown eyes narrowing. I see your big hands forming into fists. I giggle.

"What. You. Gonna. Do. _Hit_. Me?" I ask between jumps. Your fist loosens and you rest your hands on your lap.

"You know I wouldn't hit you." You seethe.

"No. I. Know. You. _Can't_. Hit. Me." I tease. Carly walks through the doors. "Hi!" I greet with one big jump.

"Will you stop? You are so childish!" You scream. I stop and look at you with angry eyes.

"You're just jealous I have the ability to have fun." I jump again.

"Carly? Tell her, she's jumping on the couch and I wanna watch TV!" You cry. I laugh loudly.

"Now who's childish?"

"Sam, stop picking on Freddie." Carly orders tiredly. I sit back down next to you with a bound.

"_Tattle tale_." I whisper.

Carly came and sat in-between us a few minutes later. I reached my hand behind Carly and hit you round the head. You scowl at me.

"What you gonna do? Tell on me again?" I hiss.

"Would you two just get a room already?" Carly shouts, surprising herself. She covers her mouth as if it would push the words back in her chops. Too late Carls. You've done the damage. And now it's awkward _again_!

I and Freddie had admitted we were… _Attracted_ to each other, but we are a horrible couple. It lasted all but a week. On paper we're a disaster. So we decided to just go back to normal. It had just gotten back to normal. Until Carly blurted it out. The room was silent as we watched a movie. Tension so thick I would have to eat my way out.

To stop the awkwardness I decided to annoy you. It makes both of us feel normal.

"Freddie… You're mom's a crazy bitch." I whisper.

"Shut up Sam." You groan.

"Freddie… Carly will never love you. She's gonna marry Griffin and have his babies." I whisper again. You don't seem bothered by the statement. "Freddie… You smell like tick lotion."

"Sam, you are driving me crazy! _Shut up_." I stand up and start to leave for the kitchen.

"Success. It's my little game." I laugh.

It's the next day and you come over to Carly's for a breakfast that contains real food, not tofu or fake bacon. You sit on the stool next to mine. I'm bored this morning, so I push you. Hard, I forgot my own strength.

You're lying on the cold hard floor. Your limbs twisted in awkward positions. I let a small laugh escape.

"Sam! Why would you push me?" You wince trying to get up from the tiled floor. I shrug nonchalantly.

"Bored I guess. You're such an easy target…" Before I can finish my sentence I'm flying through the air until I hit the solid metal of the elevator doors. You're standing over me with a sideways smile. And I can't help but think it looks… Sexy. I get up using the wall as a guide. I hit my head and I feel dizzy.

"Benson, I swear to Satan if you push me again I will pounce on you and rip your face off!" I growl at you. Your hand slowly makes its way to my chest and you push me again, I stand my ground. I jump on you, wrapping my long legs around your waist and you fall backwards until we're a pile of limbs on the floor. We laugh for a while. I'm still on top of you. You send me that smile again. For opposites we're too alike, that's why we never work out. But I always wanted it to work.

"Every day is a roller-coaster Sam." You lift your hand and I feel the warmth of your skin on mine again. "But you're the bump I'll never, ever get over."

"Shut up." I laugh. I lean down and kiss you. My tongue sweeps into your hot mouth. You kiss back passionately. We hear the door opening and I jump off you to sit back on the stool, you stay on the floor.

"Sam, why is Freddie on the floor?" Carly groans.

"I pushed him." I tell her. You get up and sit by me. We both know this Love/Hate relationship never works out. You say you can't handle it. But it's so hard to stop it now. After years of pretending to hate each other to actually falling for each other, how can we go back.

Every time we try to start a relationship we kick and scream until we call the quits.

It's 3 in the morning and I'm in Carly's apartment on the couch. I punch your number into my cell. It rings a few times until you answer groggily.

"It's 3am. What do you want?" I hear you moan.

"I'm in love Freddie. He's called Jared and he's so hot." I laugh. I do this every time I get a new boyfriend.

"I don't care." You lie. I know you care, because you always make me dump them. You and I both know I'm never truly happy with anyone else. But I still call you every time it happens just to tease you. It's another little game of mine.

"Admit it Fredward. You like your world with me in it." I whisper. You stutter and I hang up with a smile. Like a broken record, I will always call him to tease.

I go away for the week; I have to go to a rehab centre. Apparently I have 'anger issues'.

I call you halfway in. You answer quickly.

"Miss me?" I mock. I can hear your smile when you talks.

"No, why would I miss a demon?"

"You miss me. My lips, kiss, laugh. You probably even miss my riffs; I have my guitar with me. Wanna song?" I laugh.

"Shut up." You laugh back.

"Make me Nubward."

"I hate you so much!" You scream. I hold the phone closer and smile.

"No you don't, stop lying."

"_I know._" You whisper. I love how we make up so fast.

"So shut up!" I giggle. I hang up.

I get back in the afternoon. My 'Anger issues' still intact. The wusses gave up on me. I was greeted by Carly first. She hugged me and told me she missed me. I hugged her back.

"Missed you too Carls."

I see you smiling from the kitchen counter. You're wearing that shirt I love. Your hair's tousled, and you know I get turned on by messy hair.

"What about you, Nerd?" I ask you, closing the distance to stand in front of you. You watch me with smouldering eyes.

"Sure, whatever." You lie. I can see right through you. I want you now, so stop holding back.

"You are so _freakin'_ full of it!" I shout. You look up surprised.

"Sam, you know we suck at the Love/Hate relationship." You admit with a frown. I know we can work it out.

"It's too late to deny you love me." I scream. My face is so close I can feel your breath. "So shut up and kiss me!" I whisper closing the distance with a passionate kiss. Tongues fighting, biting and rough hands on my body. I sense Carly's happiness and her awkwardness as she watches the display of years of sexual tension blown up in one kiss.

* * *

Ok to clear any misunderstanding (If you didn't realise!) Sam and Fredward are not dating, they did a few years ago on my Seddie time-line. But not in this, it never works out. So I'll leave it up to my _very few _fans to do what they want with the ending. If they'll be together or not.

Love you all probably.


End file.
